Forever Mine
by Captain James
Summary: Remus spent many nights with the right person and one with the wrong one. Or is it the other way around? He will be taught the lesson the hard way. [RemusXLucius, RemusXSirius, oneshot]


**Title:** Forever Mine  
**Rating:** R  
**Beta-reader:** endilwen  
**Summary:** Remus will be taught a lesson the hard way. (One-shot. Please read pairings and warnings below; thank you.)  
**Warnings:** Non-con (not graphic), violent sexual situations, young adult in non-graphic sexual situations with a teenager.  
**Pairings:** Remus/Lucius, Remus/Sirius  
**Author's Notes:** In this fic Lucius is no longer a student, but he's only eighteen. (Assistant teacher? Provides/retrieves supplies? You decide.)

* * *

It was midnight. Only half an hour until James and Peter came back to the dormitory. You got up from Sirius' bed and tiptoed to your own. The fresh linen felt good against your flushed skin, and you sighed contentedly. Sirius had been very much what you had imagined, but... Something blurry nagged at the back of your mind, but you ignored it.

You were happy, and needed nothing more.

- - -

The next morning you woke up earlier than usual, feeling anxious. You were cold, but when you looked at the other beds, you saw that your three friends were sleeping in their underwear, and their sheets were tangled on the floor.

You decided to take a cold shower, only to torment yourself.

- - -

The Gryffindor common room was always quiet after dinner, since most students were tired before the holidays and retired early to their beds.

"Are you coming up, Moony?" You looked up from the fireplace, but where you should have seen Sirius' face, there was a big bright spot instead, and you squinted. "You shouldn't look at the fire for so long, you know."

You smiled. "I do."

"Well, are you coming?"

"I hope so," you smirked teasingly, and then watched your friend smirk back and disappear up the stairs to your room.

You stood up, ready to follow him, but your feet took you to the portrait and out into the hallway. They knew where to take you.

- - -

The dungeons were deserted at that time of night; no students, no ghosts, no teachers doing their late rounds. An icy emptiness filled your stomach, and you liked it because it added to the thrill.

Going down several flights of narrow stairs and turning around many dark corners, you finally found the room you were looking for--

Empty? But there was a candle lit on the broken chair, so...

"What are _you_ doing here?"

The cold, smooth voice in your ear made you jump forwards. You turned around, lifting your chin in an attempt to look unaffected. "I should ask the same of you."

"And I will not answer."

"Then I won't, either."

The other boy took two menacing steps forwards, grey eyes glinting dangerously. "That's childish, Lupin. And I don't like childish people."

You took a deep breath, your legs starting to shake in anticipation. "Oh, really?" you teased, but your voice didn't come out as strong as you had intended it to. Lucius sneered.

Unexpectedly, you felt yourself being shoved hard against the wall, another body pressing against yours and pinning you to the cold stone. A strong hand gripped your chin and forced you to look up.

"Don't you know better than to talk to your elders like that, boy?" Lucius spat very close to your face. "I think someone should teach you that lesson, and I don't see why it shouldn't be me."

You tried to free yourself, but soon realized it was impossible. And you liked it that way, because it was a dangerous game to play. Turning your head away when Lucius tried to kiss you earned you a fierce bite on the neck.

"Will I have to tie you up, boy?"

You struggled a bit more, defiantly, and then captured Lucius' mouth with your own, pushing your tongue deep inside. Lucius bit down, drawing blood from your tongue, and then licking it in a nearly sickening way that drove you wild with desire. You closed your eyes as he ripped your shirt open, and did not mind when you heard the buttons hit the floor. All you wanted was to feel his warm skin against yours, but time stretched on and on and you began to feel cold, so you opened your eyes again.

Lucius was looking down at your body with a startled expression, his eyes wide, the raw desire in them slowly becoming vicious rage. "What are all these marks?" he asked slowly through gritted teeth. And the memories of the previous night struck you like lightning, leaving you speechless.

Lucius looked into your eyes again, and fear wouldn't let you look away. "These are teeth marks," he said, answering his own question in a low, threatening voice. "You've let someone else take you?"

"N-no, I--"

"You've let someone else bite you? _Hurt_ you?" He was raising his voice, giving in to his wrath, and you felt the thrilling sensation in your stomach being quickly replaced by downright fear. He grabbed the collar of your open shirt and pushed you hard against the wall again, but this time in a very different way. "No one-- you hear me? _No one_, can touch you but me. Understood?" You wanted to nod, but he wouldn't let you move. "You are _mine_, Lupin. I _own_ you." He started to undo his belt. "Forever."

- - -

You were cold again, and wanted to reach out for your clothes, but it hurt too much.

You had always liked Lucius hurting you; in fact, it was the main reason why you came to him so often. It was something different that no other lover would ever understand, would ever want.

But this time it had been different. True, you always fought him, but it was part of the game. Whenever you had really wanted Lucius to stop, you only had to ask.

And this time... This time you had asked, begged, even cried, but Lucius had not stopped. And now, afterwards, you didn't feel sweetly tired or satisfied or high with exhilarating pain. You felt dirty. The sweet tiredness was a bitter resignation, the satisfaction was emptiness, and the exhilarating pain was a mere dull ache.

And there was something else. Because you had trusted Lucius, and he had let you down in the worst way.

The trust was forever broken. Forever.

- - -

It was almost dawn when you returned to the common room. You saw a dark-haired head above the back of an armchair, and your knees almost gave in under your weight.

"You could at least have told me you had something more important to do."

You didn't know what to reply. The other boy stood up and, without looking back once, went up the stairs and disappeared behind the door to your dormitory.

- - -

Classes next day had seemed endless. Sirius wouldn't speak to you --not that you could blame him for that-- and James and Peter would keep their distance from you both so as not to get involved in something that they didn't even understand completely. They all went to sleep early without saying good night, and you had been left alone, sitting in the common room until there was nobody left.

Then you stood up and went to the portrait and out into the hallway, drawing energy from anger. Your feet knew where to take you.

- - -

The room was empty, but there was a candle lit on the broken chair. You heard the door being closed behind you, and turned around.

"Can't get enough, can you?"

You cocked your head, a perfect plan already forming on your mind. "No. Can _you_?"

You felt yourself be shoved against the stone wall and kissed hard on the lips. You had learnt your lesson. It was time to take revenge.

* * *

The End


End file.
